A Human Touch
by xBeautifulDreamerx
Summary: She was dying...so he comforted her. She missed the touch of a living person...so he touched her. She wanted a better ending...so he gave her one.


(A/N – I do not own the Walking Dead. I wish that I was that lucky. Either way, I debated on making this a one shot, but I think I will keep writing! I like this story! It's too sad to just end it this way! Let me know what you think and I think I might pop out another chapter tonight.)

It's funny, the things you think about before you die. Thoughts like; did I lock the car doors and did I put the water the plants? Were just some of the things that ran through my head while I lay there feeling the fever start to creep into my body. That was when I heard footsteps. With shaking hands I held the gun up to the sound of soft footfalls that I wouldn't have been able to hear if I wasn't laying down. "Yer bit," was all that he said when he saw me.

"I know," I said back not putting my gun down.

"I can end it," he said walking next to me and bending down onto his haunches.

"No," I said lowering my gun, "Not yet."

"Yer gonna turn," he said picking up my arm and turning it so that he could see the bite.

"I know," I said again, "but I don't wanta die yet."

"Ok," he said sitting down.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"You wanta shoot me that bad."

"No one deserves to die alone. Name's Daryl."

"Well Daryl, it's good to know that there is still such a thing as a gentleman. My name is Sophia," I said noticing him flinch a little bit at the mention of my name. "Don't like the name?"

"Lost a girl with that name. She was real young."

"Sorry for your loss."

"Use to it now," he said trying to get more comfortable, "So what happened?"

"I was looking for somewhere safe to stay. Left my car back at the road with everything in it. Dog too. She just makes too much noise for me to bring her with me everywhere I go. Anyway, I stopped to get a drink," I said taking a break, "and two guys snuck up behind me. And before I could get to my gun, they had my hands pinned down. I took a chunk of skin out of the one guys shoulder when he tried to kiss me. He wasn't too happy about that though. And right when he was gonna beat the shit out of me, those four," I said pointing to the four dead walkers, "came walking up. They killed three then decided it was better to just let it take care of me then to get their hands dirty. While they ran I tried to get up. But I wasn't fast enough and it fell onto my and bit into my arm right before I drove my knife into its skull."

"Sorry," he said looking around to make sure that all of the walker were dead and that those men weren't still around waiting to finish me off.

"I just hope that they didn't make it back to my car."

"Why?"

"Well I don't want them to hurt my dog, and I was hoping that you would take it for your services."

"Wouldn't feel right," he said looking out over the tops of the trees.

"Does it matter? This world is all about surviving now."

"You travel with anyone other than the pup?"

"I use to travel with a group. We were staying at some farm land when a horde came crashing through. Three of us made it not counting me. A boy about twenty, a woman in her late forties, and a ten year old girl. The boy was the first to go. He tried protecting us one to many times. Then the older woman got sick and died. And the little girl just didn't wake up after a really cold night."

"Yer story gets better and better doesn't it?" I went to respond but I started coughing and on the last cough, blood filled my mouth. When I looked up to apologize he was handing me some water from a bottle. "Thank you," I said taking a sip. My stomach clenched and I thought that I was going to vomit. "Have some crackers, they're stale, but they'll help." I nodded and ate them slowly.

"What's your story?" I asked taking a small sip of water. Daryl picked me up and carefully moved me to rest against the side of a tree where the sun wasn't hitting me to hard. He leaned next to me where I was still able to see him out of the corner of my eye, but no more then that. "Long story," he said braking a branch from the tree and wildling something.

"Give me something to listen to," I said taking another nibble of my cracker, "I'm getting tired. Sides," I said smiling, "Who am I gonna tell?" I heard him huff before he started his story. He told me about his brother and how he was separated. He told me about the little girl that he had looked so hard for just to find that she was dead. He told me about how he lost a farm similar to the one I had been staying at. He told me about how he had found his brother, just in time to lose him again. He told me mostly about the prison and all the people that they had lost, and almost lost, just to get a little bit of safety. I smiled and tried to see the place he was talking about in my head. "Hey Daryl?" I called to him with my eyes closed. I could feel the sweat running down my body and the coughing was only getting worse. My body ached and I didn't have the energy to lift the bottle to my lips or even open my eyes. "Yea?" he asked. I heard him move and felt his presence next to me. "Do you think I'll ever be able to see this place?"

It took him a long moment before he said, "Yea, I think you'll like it there. Yer dog will too."

"Could you take her there for me? I know she would love to play there. You make it sound so lovely."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I miss the touch of a living person," I said feeling tears run down my face. And just like that, Daryl's lips were against mine. It felt good to be touched, but just the light pressure hurt. "I won't forget you, Sophia; everybody deserves to be remembered by somebody. Just wish someone better than me could remember you."

"Daryl," I whispered out, "There is no one better then you. Thank you." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

(PLEASE REVIEW! That's all.)


End file.
